hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5079 (9th January 2019)
Synopsis Damon, Scott and Sienna convince Brody to be cross-examined at the trial. However, when Damon is caught lying on the stand, Buster is acquitted of sexually assaulting Brody. Sienna informs Laurie that she is being blackmailed by Juliet, whilst Misbah worries that Imran is hiding something from her. Plot Damon goes over his testimonial. Ollie tries but fails to get hold of Brody and asks Mandy for help. Brody struggles to get ready in the morning and closes the bathroom door in Scott's face. Sienna hears from Laurie that Brody fell apart and asks for the day off. Brody refuses to take the stand and informs Scott and Damon that he refuses to be cross-examined. Ollie checks on Luke. Luke is touched when Ollie tells him that he doesn't see him as "just some sad alchy". Luke wishes him luck in court and tells Ollie that he's proud of him. Ollie hugs Luke. Damon and Scott try to convince Brody to go onto the stand. Sienna visits Brody and tells him how much she cares. She begins to regret seeing him but Brody tells her that he's glad she came. Sienna tells Brody that he can testify behind a screen but informs him that he will need to be cross-examined for the case to still be considered. Scott tells Brody that if it wasn't for him, it may have been him and not Buster in the dock. Sami tries to help Imran go over what to say at the stand. Imran ends up walking out when Sami and Misbah start arguing. Brody refuses the screen, wanting to be able to look at Buster. Arlo encounters Damon, who is cold towards him. Arlo gives Damon a letter from Buster. A man tells Brody that he believes him, and everyone else will too. Damon considers throwing away Buster's letter but opens it. Buster asks Damon not to lie at the stand. Miss Harrington tries to tear apart Brody's statement. Brody manages to look Buster in the face as he tells the defence that he has 12 years of answers for all her questions. Sienna advises Damon to tell the truth as it's much easier to poke holes in a lie. Sami apologises to Imran. Misbah asks Imran if there's something else that's the matter, but he says that there's nothing. Misbah isn't convinced. Sienna tells Laurie that she's being blackmailed by Juliet and confesses to giving Imran extra time. Laurie agrees to keep everything quiet and tells her to relax. He puts his hand around her waist, making her slightly uncomfortable. Damon gives his statement at the stand. The defence begins to poke holes in Damon's statement. She manages to make him confess to not overhearing the conversation. Mrs Maloney and Miss Harrington speak and come to an agreement and decide to offer no further evidence, subsequently withdrawing the case against Buster regarding Buster's chance. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Buster Smith - Nathan Sussex Guest cast *Miss Harrington - Hermione Gulliford *Mrs Maloney - Judy Flynn *Arlo Watson - Maxim De Villers *Chris - Gabriel Clarke *Judge - Michael Smith Stewart Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019